Septiplier Stories
by Summer0831
Summary: This is a book of a bunch of Septiplier stories I made. Some will be sad and some will be cute and some will make you have so many feels.


**WARNING: This chapter will have some self harm in it so if you do not like self harm or any harsh activities do not read this.**

 **Mark's P.O.V**

I was cleaning around the house waiting for Jack to get home from work I smiled a little thinking that I did a pretty good job and got everything right where I wanted it to be. I sighed laying down on the couch staring up at the ceiling, I was so tired... everyday Jack would leave for work and I would be stuck here cleaning waiting for him to get home. I looked at the time 4:30 pm I sighed and ran my fingers through my red hair thinking on what to cook for him for dinner. I bite down my lip and rolled down my sleeve and looked at the different cuts on my arms I traced them gently feeling tears begin to well up in my eyes. I closed my eyes and let them fall 'Worthless.. you're worthless.. you always mess things up..' a voice sneered in my head I started to cry. I then stopped when I heard the door open " Hey Mark I'm ho-... Mark..? What's wrong..? " he asked me setting his bag down I quickly wiped my tears away my voice cracked " Nothing I'm going to go work on dinner now.. ".

 **Jack's P.O.V**

" Nothing.. I'm going to go work on dinner now.. " he said as he got up rubbing his eyes I quickly followed him and into the kitchen. I hugged him from behind " Mark... please... talk to me.. " I said softly to him I heard him hiccup a little he then swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair. " I'm worthless.. " he said in a whisper my heart broke " What..? What makes you say that..? " he then started to cry " B-because.. I-I.. " he started to stutter. " Mark.. breathe.. " I said softly to him he breathed slowly he started shaking " B-because.. I'm always stuck at the house c-cleaning.. a-and making sure everything is the way it's suppose to b-be.. before you come home from w-work.. a-and I never get a t-thank you.. O-or anything... I feel like I just don't belong.. O-or that I did something wrong.. I feel like I'm never l-loved.. I feel like I'm being u-used.. but at the same time I feel like I'm messing u-up.. oh please.. I really have to get d-dinner ready.. " he said getting out of my arms. I frowned watching him getting pots and pans out I then looked at his arms closely to see that they were bandaged up " No.. Mark stop.. " I said going over to him and grabbing his hands. 'I really haven't been paying attention to him at all if I just found out about this..' I thought to myself I grabbed one of his arms and unwrapped it my heart sank as I stared at the cuts and scars I traced them I looked into his eyes they didn't look like the happy ones I loved.. they looked empty and sad. " Mark.. w- " he cut me off " I did it because sometimes.. believe it or not.. you come home drunk and you would always yell at me for not making dinner right or.. anything.. " he said softly pulling his arm away from me. I bit down my lip and sighed " Mark.. I'm really sorry.. " I could see his bottom lip quiver as his bit it I walked up to him but he didn't look at me I then put both of my hands on his cheeks and wiped a tear away with my thumb. He looked at me more tears forming in his eyes " You're not worthless Mark.. I've just been stupid not paying any attention to you.. or loving you.. or even being there with you anymore.. you're perfect to me.. and I love you.. and I'll make it up to you.. " this time he really looked at me. " Since tomorrow if Friday.. and the weekend is starting.. I'll take tomorrow off from work and spend time with you.. that includes Saturday and Sunday.. " he bit down his lip " Really..? " I nodded " Yes really.. " tears fell down from his eyes as he hugged me and buried his head into the side of my neck I held him and traced small circles on his back. " I love you.. " I said softly to him over and over again until he calmed down " I should go make dinner.. " he said parting from me I shook my head " No.. I'll make dinner you go and sit down and.. you can pick a movie for us to watch.. I'll make pizza.. " he nodded " Ok.. " and sat down going through Netflix. I smiled and started making the pizza once I was done and sat down and ate while watching 'Child's Play' ( cause why not ) as we were in the middle of the movie I heard Mark yawn and rest his head on my shoulder I rested my head on top of his head I then grabbed a cover and put it over us I kissed the top of his and we both fell asleep.


End file.
